


Concerto Grandiose

by ReedRead0503



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Short, The Apocalypse, The White Violin - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedRead0503/pseuds/ReedRead0503
Summary: Vanya hadn’t gone to the Icarus theatre with the intent of raining death and destruction around the globe. She had gone to prove her true purpose in life. To make music.





	Concerto Grandiose

She stood on the stage, her bow in hand. She always liked to describe her bow as dancing while it flew across the strings. But right now dancing felt the wrong word to use. It was more like the violin and the bow we’re singing together.

 

The crowd before her was transfixed. If the orchestra’s playing wasn’t muscle memory, they too would have been frozen in place. Years stuck at the third chair, and tonight the entire auditorium was looking at her. For the one time in her life, she had everybody’s attention.

 

The world around her was vibrating. She could see it now. Tight strings wrapping around every molecule of existence. And like her violin, she could play them. She was more like her sister than she had thought. One stroke and she etched her will across reality.

 

Vanya had never been let in. Pushed away, Go away, Stop Bugging us. Ordinary. She was supposed to be ordinary. She was the foil to the Umbrella Academy. Weak. Fragile. Powerless. She used to think that meant helpless. But she became the strongest of them all. She’s not talking about her power. No, she’s talking about being ordinary. She had a stable life and a stable life. She was coping. One never left, Two was still obsessed, Three was dealing with consequences, Four was self-destructing, Five had never grown up, and six…. Six hadn’t had the chance to cope. But little number Seven, quiet and obedient, she had thrown the biggest middle finger in the old man’s face. She was the only one who had learned something useful from the Academy. She could never love her father, but she couldn’t hate him either. For he had given her the Music.

 

The instrument in her very hand was a gift from her father. And with this gift, she would spread the Music to others. So Vanya let go. Years and years of repressed emotion sprang to the surface. And Vanya let go. She let her anger, her fear, all of it, she let it go. She let it fly away and moved on. She wouldn’t let the old man ruin her life like he ruined the others. So instead of focusing on the very distant past, she focused more recently. Mostly she focused on Allison.

 

Their love was a tenuous one. They had despised one another as children. But Allison had grown up now, and Vanya was still around. So they reached out. The bond of sisters was different. It was something special. So Vanya put that into her music. And as her Violin sang, it pushed her emotions out. Music can touch one’s soul if they let it, and the audience eagerly let it.

 

It was powerful, it brought the crowd to its knees. Many were openly sobbing. And Vanya let the music fuel her. She would spread Music through the entire city-No. She would bring love to every corner of the globe. That which she was denied she would give freely to all.  Invisible tendrils, emitted from her, growing in size every millisecond. She could hear it all now. A squirrel burying it’s acorn, a little girl crying against a wall as her parents had a screaming match, a teenager rocking himself back and forth, the trickle of a stream in the forest, and then- BANG.

 

Her ear begins to ring, and it was then that Vanya knew her concert was over. But she never reached her goal. She knew the laws of physics, however. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. It can only be changed from one form to another. So her Music, her love, her care and hope that she would instill in every heart warped and twisted. The violence from the bullet whizzing behind her, created hate and fear. Vanya didn’t want that. Her last thought before she crumpled to the ground was that she just wanted everyone to know that they were special and loved too.

 

Vanya’s power may have ended the world, but it was her siblings who caused it. She just wanted to make the world feel.


End file.
